Once in a lifetime
by Bara-shoku megane
Summary: A boy, who wasn't very close to many people, meets a man during his summer vacation. He finds himself visiting him every day, learning to play piano, and many other things as they grow closer together. Junjo Romantica AU. Rating subject to change.
1. The Meeting

**I thought of this story laying in bed randomly. The idea of a summer love is always appealing to me, so I figured I'd write this. I know, there are WAY too many Romantica fics out there, but I always try to keep it as original as possible. Also, I'm going to try to keep my idea journal from my puppies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or its characters.**

**Warning: Usagi may have more of a gentle character to him than normal. I hadn't realized it until I finished writing it though.**

**Now then, lets get on with the story!**

It was a bright summers day at the beach, the sun hung lazily in the sky and shone down on the people down below. There was the loud sounds of waves crashing against the shore and children splashing in the water, while the faint sound of a volleyball being thrown around and jetskis echoed in the background. The sand was of a creamy-white color, matching the clouds above and colored umbrellas were strewn across, people lying under them and taking in all of the sunlight as well as the cool breeze that made the day almost perfect.

"Misaki!" A dark haired man, wearing only a pair of red swimming trunks, ran over to the boy sitting underneath an umbrella, laying backwards in a chair with an earbud in his ear and sunglasses covering his eyes. He stopped, saltwater, some of which had come from the ocean and the other part coming from his own body, dripped from his hair. His white skin had already started to become burned from staying out in the sun, giving off a light pink color as he looked up at the boy who sat up and looked over at his brother.

"Why don't you come out and play with us? It's such a nice day!" The brown haired boy frowned at this remark, he wore black swimming trunks and a snow colored jacket that was opened to reveal his smooth, peach colored chest. He didn't enjoy the beach at all, mostly since he wasn't a very good swimmer. And the ocean water that got into his eyes made his eyes burn, which definitely didn't make him happy but rather extremely irritated.

"Nii-san, you know I don't like the ocean. Besides, aren't you supposed to be with Nee-san? You'll make her lonely being over here trying to talk to me. She is your wife, you know" Misaki stated, his eyes not meeting his older brothers.

"Well, I want you to have fun too. I mean, you've been living alone all this time. And we made it a point to come to the beach all summer so that way we can try and fit in as much time as possible for eachother! Besides, you brought your camera, which means you must want to make a lot of memories, right?" His brother grinned at him, Misaki keeping his gaze diverted. It was true, he was so excited to come to the beach, even though he hated it so much. He was just excited at the idea of being with his brother, especially since he was living alone in college dorms because it was added onto his scholarship. Sure, he could've just rented an apartment close to the school, but he wanted to make sure that he didn't burden the brother who had taken care of him all of his life any further.

Misaki reluctantly stood up, grabbing hold of his camera. He had taken a few pictures earlier, mostly of scenery. There was one that stood out to him, though. It was just of a large white house sitting near the edge of a cliff. Nothing special, It was very beautiful though. It was very wide, with a navy blue roof and a balcony that hung from the side. It was surrounded by pillars that supported the roof, and two big bay (1) windows that covered the downstairs. It was near the beach house that they owned, though not within a small walking distance.  
Misaki hadn't realized how much he was in love with the picture until he was brought back to reality by his brother.

"Misaki! Take a picture of us!" He wrapped his arm around his wife, she smiled sheepishly and Misaki rose the camera to his face, pressing the button and snapping a picture.

Misaki had been sitting in his room on the bed, the camera connected to his laptop as he went through all of the pictures they had taken today. He laughed to himself as he saw a picture with Takahiro, his brother, with ice cream on his nose, trying to lick it off. As he went through these pictures, he heard the faint sound of a piano playing. "What? Who could be playing Piano at this hour?" He said aloud, rubbing his eyes and peeking his head out of the small window.

He looked around, then heard the sound coming from his left, where the edge of the cliff was. He then saw that a light was on, and he could make out a silhouette of someone sitting down. The song that was being played was sad, so sad that Misaki just wondered who could be playing a song with such sorrow? He was determined to find out. He walked back to his door, and began to sneak quietly past the couples room before slipping out of the house and making his way to the giant beach house by the cliff.

He walked along the road, the sound becoming louder as he grew closer to the home. Before he knew it, he was standing on the side of the house, facing the ajar window where the sad music played. Not knowing any other way to address the person inside, he bent over and searched for a small pebble. Upon finding one, he tossed it to the window where it hit with a small clinking sound. The piano music was stopped abruptly, then there was just silence. A man stood at the balcony, looking down at the boy on the bottom.

"May I help you?" He called.

Misaki hadn't expected someone to ask why he had come, since he didn't really understand the reason himself other than "the music had called to him"

"Well...I want to meet the person who was playing such a sad song..." Misaki said bluntly, stating his purpose for being there. The man turned back around, seeming to talk to someone else who had been in the room. Misaki only stood there, watching the man talk to someone else in the room, then looking back down from the Balcony.

"Please, go to the front door." He requested.

Upon being let inside, Misaki was surprised at the inside. It had ruby red painted walls, there were many paintings and pictures covering the walls. Many of which were of a platinum blonde haired boy, others of which were the same boy, only an adult now. The man lead him up the spiral staircase and into a large bedroom. The balcony where the man stood was right in front of him, as well as a bed with a shell designed backboard. Across from this bed was a large, see through piano, and the same man from the pictures sitting in front of it, his fingers on the keys, but not playing them.

"You may go now, Claude" The silvery haired man ordered, Claude taking a bow and exiting from the room.

Misaki didn't know what to say, other than he was a little taken aback by the mans appearance. He looked like a model, and a beautiful one at that. His royal purple eyes seemed to match so perfectly with those silver locks. Though he only wore white pajamas, he looked so graceful in them. So much, that Misaki stared at him for quite some time, making the man wonder.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" He asked, a bit of concern in his tone. Misaki nodded, embarrassed that he had been staring for so long.

"Oh, um, ah. Yes! I'm sorry, you kind of reminded me of a prince, so I was staring for a bit" Misaki hadn't realized his nervousness had made him spill out his innermost thoughts, the man only chuckling in response.

"Oh dear. I didn't expect to meet such an outspoken boy." He chuckled some more. "What's your name?"

Misaki shifted uncomfortably where he stood before replying. "Takahashi Misaki..."

"What a nice name, even for being feminine, It suits you." the man complimented, though Misaki wasn't too happy about being called girly.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't ask...Sir, what's your name?"

"Usami Akihiko."

Misaki walked over to the man, his feet keeping a steady pace as he found himself in front of him, he put out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Usami-san!"

Akihiko only looked surprised, then took his hand and shook it. "Likewise."

**(1) I don't know what kind of windows those are, but they're usually big windows that stick out rather than just being straight down. **

**I find this to be a nice stopping point in the story. I'm sorry to some if you find yourself not wanting to read all of that description, I don't blame you. I went a little overboard with it,. There's to be a lot of things going on, which I will cover in the next chapter! Unfortunately, I've school so that will have to wait until afterwards.**

**You know my rule: Read, review, love, hate, do whatever! **


	2. 1st Week

**Something to point out. The page break between the paragraphs "Misaki! Take a picture of us!" and the where he's uploading the pictures, didn't appear, apparently. There was supposed to actually be some time passing after the picture was taken, and it was the night time when he had gone to meet Usagi. I'm just throwing this out there for some who may have had a different image in their minds, and I apologize for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or its characters.**

**Warning: Usagi's character is going to probably stay like that, just fyi. I hope him being a little OOC doesn't bother anyone, but It's purely for story purposes. I'll try to add some of his original character back in there, preferably in the next couple of chapters.**

Misaki was walking back to the beach house behind his brother with his wife wrapped around his arm. The sun was starting to set, giving the sand an orange glow as people packed up their things and began to retreat from the small waves that were scattered along the ocean surface.

A man and a woman walked along the sidewalk, passing by cafes and souvenir shops, behind them was a teenage boy. The man wore a pair of jeans with a navy blue polo shirt, the woman wearing khaki capris with her brown hair tied in a high ponytail. The teenage boy only wore a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

Takahiro and Manami chattered among themselves, a few laughs here and there as well as a peck or two. Misaki couldn't help feeling uncomfortable in this romantic atmosphere, only trailing behind them by a few inches as to not be the third wheel. He carried two shopping bags full of various ingredients in both hands, ingredients that were to be used for the dinner that Manami was going to cook for them.

He looked to his side, seeing the big beach house that sat near the cliff. The one that belonged to Usami-san, the new friend he had made out here. He had been sneaking out for the last week to go see him, mostly just to sit down and listen to the songs he played by memory. He couldn't help being fascinated by the man yet so happy to see him, especially since Usami-san always listened to the things he talked about, even if he had no opinion or care about them. _'I wonder what he'll play today...' _Misaki thought, still staring up at the home.

After eating dinner, they cleared the table and Misaki offered to wash the dishes. The couple obliged, too tired from their day of sightseeing and more swimming to argue back with him. They both kissed him goodnight and went up the stairs to their bedroom. He washed the white plates and multicolored bowls one by one in the small kitchen, setting them on the granite counters to be dried when he completed washing them all. On the counter lay a few unused vegetables, Misaki just put them into the see through refrigerator before picking up a dry rag and drying the now clean dishes.

He turned the TV on in the living room, leaving it on as to create noise and not make the others suspicious while he made his way out of the door.

* * *

Misaki now sat on the large bed of Usami-san, the pianist leaning against the headboard and Misaki sitting at his feet.

"Why aren't you playing the piano today?" Misaki was only curious, seeing as how Usagi was always playing the piano when he came. The lack of music actually made him wonder quite a bit, as well as worry.

"Don't worry about it, Misaki. I was just too tired today." He replied simply, sinking a bit further into his bed and letting out a relaxed sigh. "Misaki...you go to school, right?"

Misaki nodded, "Yes, though I don't really get out much since I have so much schoolwork to worry about to keep my scholarship. I like this relaxing on the beach, it's nice. I get to be with Nii-san too, since he's always been so busy with his job. We barely even talk on the phone anymore."

Before Akihiko could even get out a response, Misaki spoke back up again. He had so many things on his mind he wanted to talk about, and this one had been weighing on it the most. "Usami-san, why are you out here in a beach house only with servants? I don't mean to pry, but, not having a friend gets a bit lonely, doesn't it?"

Akihikos expression changed to that of a calm, yet happy one to a saddened one. It seemed as though Misaki had hit a soft spot, but he didn't want to show. He then instead put on another kind expression and smiled at Misaki.

"Well, you see...I had thought that coming to the beach would make me a happier person," He started. "Ever since I was a child, I have always had a fairly weak body. I would get sick on a daily basis, the illness ranged from a common cold to pneumonia, and I made my parents worry quite a bit. They never let me go outside to go play with the other children in fear that I would injure myself from playing all of the dangerous games that normal children could play without getting hurt. So, this lead me to live a sheltered life, as I was home schooled since my parents feared that public schooling would just tire me out. I had remembered hearing children in my neighborhood talk about their adventures, a lot of them being that they would go to the beach with their families. They seemed so happy, and I wanted a piece of that happiness myself. So, I resolved that I would live on the beach when I became a stronger person and I wasn't so weak and sickly. Throughout the years, the condition of my body didn't change but I still held on to this dream until one day, I asked my parents if they would allow me to go live on the beach side. Of course, they rejected this idea, telling me they were doing it for my well being and if I were to go, I wouldn't last very long. At this, I put my foot down and told them that it would fulfill my dream in life to go to the beach and stare at the ocean. After a bit of consideration, they decided to let me go, even hiring a new staff for me and buying this giant home right next to the ocean where I can see it from my window everyday. I've been living here for a while now, and I hadn't realized how lonely I could get just being here with myself and people who work under me. It was at that moment I knew I needed a companion. I'm glad you're here, Misaki, since now I actually have a friend." His face lit up at the last sentence, making Misaki jump back in surprise and turn his head away, his cheeks burning red.

"Uhm...Uhm...I'm glad to have met you too, Usami-san." He said, trying to hide his embarassment. "Oh, Usami-san, What compelled you to learn how to play the piano like that?"

"My parents wanted me to learn as a child, and I grew to love it. There are so many emotions you can convey with just a little instrument. Like last night, you came because you heard me playing, right? That was Piano sonata no.14, or commonly known as 'Moonlight Sonata'. It's such a powerfully sad song, no?"

Misaki was at a loss for words, having been found out like this, he didn't know what to do other than just nod again.

"Then, will you teach me how to play a song on the Piano?"

**Second chapter! This story is going to be long, I can already tell. I'm trying not to skip so much time in between chapters, so that they can really build a relationship before anything happens. Summer break lasts around two months, so they have a bunch of time! Haha. I'm thinking about writing chapters for things that happened to the characters in the past like I did with my other story, which will probably just be short brief chapters.**

**I carefully read this one, but being a human, I still make mistakes. So, anything small, point it out.**

**Read, review, like, love, hate, etc. You guys get the idea. **


	3. Piano lessons & A gift

**Hello all! I'm so glad to have gotten such a positive response! (: I've decided that two weeks will pass for each chapter...that way, enough time passes for some more bonding to happen. I will go ahead and mention now that many of the chapters will just be the two of them being together, but not actually doing anything further than growing to love each other (since I believe that love just doesn't happen overnight).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

Akihiko and Misaki sat in front of the Piano, Misaki was tapping at the keys and playing simple songs with pure amusement. He couldn't believe he actually knew how to play the piano, and he had been learning for only a few weeks now. He had memorized them all, only because Akihiko didn't carry any sheet music, considering he knew his songs by heart, he could play the songs with his eyes closed.

"Spectacular job, Misaki." Akihiko complimented, ruffling the boys Russet hair with his large hands. Misaki let out a few laughs in return. There was nothing he loved more than getting the mans praise, since it gave him this warm feeling inside that he couldn't explain, and he wasn't going to ask Akihiko about it since the man might think oddly of him. Instead, he kept it to himself and continued to press his fingers to the keys.

"Well, I am being taught by the great lord Usami-sama himself!" He joked, using the name that the servants around the house had given him, although he knew Akihiko wasn't too fond of it and made it show when his expression changed from the smile to a rather neutral one with a twinge of annoyance.

"Misaki, please. Don't call me that. It makes me feel so, different from you. I like the two of us being as equals...Don't feel as though you're any different from me, alright?" He smiled, giving another gentle ruffle to the boys hair. Misaki only nodded, happy once again by the mans words.

_'Why am I acting like this? Usami-san is going to think I'm weird.' _Misaki thought, his heart was racing so fast he didn't know what to do to calm himself down. He started to breathe heavily, trying to gather more oxygen into his body and slow his rapidly beating heart. Akihiko noticed this, becoming worried that Misaki was having some kind of health issue and put his hand on Misakis shoulder, turning Misaki towards him.

"Are you alright, Misaki?" He asked, concern and fear laced in his voice as Misaki just nodded sheepishly. He felt bad for making Akihiko worry, but felt even worse for Akihiko catching him as he tried to calm himself down from the high he was getting just being near the silvery haired man.

Akihiko just took this response, not questioning it in the least but rather trying to get back to the topic at hand. "Well, Misaki, why don't I go ahead and teach you another song?" He asked, Misakis face going back to that innocent excited one he had when he first learned how to play.

* * *

Misaki looked down at his clock and frowned. "It's already midnight, I should be getting back." He said in a disappointed tone, although he had been with Akihiko for at least 4 hours, he couldn't help feeling sad when he had to leave his new friend.

As he walked over to pick up his bag, he gasped as though something were wrong. At this, Akihiko went into another stage of worry. "What's wrong?" He asked, Misaki looked as though he were scrambling to hide something, which only made Akihiko Suspicious.

"Misaki?"

Misaki turned around to him before simply stating, "close your eyes and hold out your hand, Usami-san."

Akihiko looked confused, then closed his eyes as the boy requested. He heard Misakis footsteps coming towards him, then felt something soft and furry hit his palms.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Akihiko opened his eyes slowly, and widened them at what he saw. There in front of him sat a white teddy bear. The bear was as white as snow, with a small blue nose and a blue ribbon tied around its' neck. He didn't know what else to say or do, so he looked up at the boy questioningly.

"Well, Usami-san, you're always up here in this room with just you and your piano. We were walking through a souvenir shop today when I saw it, so I thought that I would go ahead and buy it for you. Since I can't be here all of the time, especially not during the day, he can keep you company."

The surprised face stuck on Akihikos face as though he couldn't wipe it off, though it gradually transitioned into an overjoyed one as he stood up and grabbed the boy in between his arms, holding him tightly. Misaki was now the shocked one, but returned the hug back as they held their embrace for a few moments. Akihiko only said softly, "My favorite animal is a rabbit, but, if it's anything from you Misaki, I will gladly accept it."

Misaki could only stand there quietly, letting Akihikos words circle around in his mind before a seemingly silly thought came to his mind.

"Can I call you Usagi-san?"

**So, i'm not gonna lie. I got pretty lazy with this last chapter, which you can tell with my "He did this, then that, then this again" sentences and the length of it. Gah. Chemistry is killing my brain here. Sig. Figs. Make me question my own math. Ugh. :| I've already got a plan for chapter 4, and It will be quite the cute yet surprising chapter. Also, I'm waaaaay too excited to continue this storyline that I doubt I will actually get around to making any random filler chapters.**

**You know what to do. (: **


	4. A date?

**Busy busy day! Gah. You guys have no idea. I was tempted to write a filler episode today, but I couldn't think of any ideas so instead i'm just going to continue the story. I'm so sleepy, so I'm sure to hit the sack right after this! Alright, onwards with the story.**

Usagi stood in the dimly lit bedroom, fixing his turtleneck as he grinned contentedly to himself while inspecting his outfit carefully. He wore a black turtleneck, grey slacks and a pair of black loafers. He found his outfit to be fitting, so then he just hummed a song to himself and air-played the notes, moving his fingers as though he were playing an actual song in front of him. Upon sitting on the bed, he began to recall why he had been in such a good mood, sitting the bear that Misaki had given him on his lap.

3 Days Prior

_It now made it a whole month since the two had met, Misaki only coming over at the late hours of the night after spending the entire day with his brother doing crazy things that the two of them had done before hitting the beach. They played various games, such as volleyball and other times they had ended up dragging Misaki into the water against his will, making him pout like a child when he exited the salty water dripping wet. Misaki still found time to visit Usagi, only because he felt that if he didn't, the man would only grow lonely and start to play sad songs again._

_Misaki and Usagi sat in the dining hall, eating dinner that the chef had prepared before Misaki had arrived since Usagi had ordered him to. He had always wanted to eat dinner with Misaki like this, and he now had the chance to do so with this. The dining hall was a different color of its own, the walls were of a pale gold color, giving the room a very uplifting appeal. There were busts of composers scattered along the walls, two on each side of the giant wooden doors. In the room sat a medium-length table, a tablecloth that matched the walls covered it with a candle holder with scented white candles sitting on top. The candles were lit, and a pleasing rose aroma filled the room. Usagi had clearly prepared all of this for Misaki, though the boy was none the wiser._

_"Um...Usagi-san." Misaki spoke, swallowing another bit of the salmon that they ate. "I'm very grateful for the things you put together for me but...I haven't done anything for you but given you a stupid bear." He sounded guilty and angry with himself for such a stupid little trinket, even though Usagi was extremely happy with his new nickname that was from Misaki exclusively._

_"Misaki, the bear is fine. I love it, okay?" He reassured the boy, merely taking bits of his own food, picking at it really. Misaki only sat in silence, quickly eating the salmon._

_"It's very delicious!" He said, finishing off the last of it._

_"I'm glad to hear that." Usagi said, pleased that he had pleased the boy he had become so fond of._

_Misaki was staring intently at his bag, and had his eyebrows furrowed in such a way that it looked like he was thinking very hard about something. What it was, Usagi hadn't a clue in the slightest. But, thinking it was another surprise, he just laughed to himself in hopes of figuring out what it was._

_"Usagi-san!" Misaki burst out, making the older man jump and hold his chest as though he had almost had a heart attack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Misaki apologized, an apologetic look on his face. "It's just...I remembered something. We should go to the carnival!"  
__  
Usagi, who had been sipping tea while Misaki spoke, choked at these words. Usagi could only think that Misaki was unconsciously asking him out on a date. He coughed, trying to expel the tea from his lungs before replying hoarsely to the boy. "Why so sudden, Misaki?"_

_"You never leave this house! There's so much fun to be had outside, and I want to experience it with you, Usagi-san. Besides, we need to make a lot of memories!" At this last sentence, Misaki made a determined face, as though he was trying to fulfill some crazy goal he had made for himself._

_'Memories, huh?' Usagi thought. "Well, then alright, we'll go."_

_"Great, we'll go in three days!" Misaki exclaimed excitedly._

Thinking back on it, Usagi just went back to humming an upbeat tune by the name of Allegro Maestoso, a tune he had only played back when he was a kid. It was one of his favorites when he was small, and it had always made him happy. Of course, It wasn't something he had played over the last couple of years only because he hadn't felt enough joy in which to do so. Misaki had changed something inside of him, and he knew it. It wasn't just a small thing , though. He spent all day and night thinking about the brown haired boy, he hardly ever frowned anymore, and he realized that his face actually started to go stiff from all of the smiling he did periodically throughout the day.

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't heard the doorbell ring nor the sound of someone coming up the stairs until he heard Misakis tiny voice at the door.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki called, Usagi snapping out of his dreamland at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, are you ready to go?" He asked, looking at the boys outfit. Misaki wore casual clothes, a hooded green no-sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans. He had a camera wrapped around his heck.

"Yup!"

* * *

Misaki was surprised at the sight he saw when they had arrived. The carnival was lit up so bright, yet the stars in the night sky could still be seen. The Ferris wheel was especially amazing to him, the lights flashed into different colored patterns. Although he had been here earlier with his brother and his sister-in-law, he felt even more excited at this moment than he had at the beginning.

"Misaki, grab my hand so we don't get lost." Usagi said, grabbing hold of Misakis hand as the two of them walked through the amusement area. Misaki didn't question or protest the hand holding, but rather squeezed the cold hand back and walked alongside Usagi-san. He wasn't happy, nor embarrassed either.  
The two of them made their strides through the carnival, taking pictures along the way of the two of them doing little things like eating cotton candy and Usagis dizzy face as he got off of a really fast, topsy turvy ride. Misaki was going through the pictures in his camera, too busy laughing at the images to notice they had made their way all the way to the Ferris wheel.

_'Wait! This ride is for couples! Or, its supposed to be romantic and stuff, right? Cause I see a bunch of guys and girls getting on this ride! Wait, we're just two friends getting on it, nothing romantic about __it...right?' _Misaki thought all of these questions, trying to reassure himself that It wasn't weird to get onto the ride with Usagi-san.

After they had boarded the ride, the two sat in the cramped little car as it moved them upwards. Misaki had forgotten all about his nervousness due to being alone in the car with Usagi, and turned his attention now to the city below. "Wow, everything looks so small from up here!" He said, taking out his camera and snapping a few pictures of the lit up city below, then the starry sky up above soon after.

Usagi couldn't help but want to hug the boy, which he did soon after Misaki snapped the last photograph. Caught in the mans arms, Misaki flailed. "Ahh, Usagi-san! What are you doing?" He asked, finally submitting to the grip and sitting quietly in Usagis lap.

"Nothing, I just felt like holding you. Just bear with it for a while." He said, leaning onto Misaki and putting his head on the boys shoulder. Misaki felt that warm feeling bubble up inside of him again, accompanied with the racing heartbeat as the high came back. He slipped his arm around and put his hand on top of Usagis head, his fingers running through the pale gray locks.

"Misaki..." The other voice called, and before Misaki had a chance to say anything, his lips were captured by the others, pressed softly at first but then a sense of roughness as Usagi kissed him sweetly and passionately. Misaki didn't know what to do, other than to allow himself to be kissed. It being his first, he found himself being extremely sensitive to the new sensation, a sweet ache running through his body.

* * *

Misaki was on his way home, not focused on anything but the sound of his own steps and the feeling that wouldn't leave him. He ran his tongue across his lips, recalling the sensation of the soft ones that had so passionately kissed him only moments ago. _'What do I do? It was so...good. Does that make me a pervert for thinking that?' _Misaki thought, having a mental freak out as he quietly unlocked the door and walked back into his own beach house.

"Misaki?" He heard the voice of his older brother call, freezing as the sound hit him. "Where were you?"

**AWWWWWWWW. Damn it Takahiro, had to go and ruin everything. D: Haha, I kid, I kid. I think this one may just be my longest yet. Whoo! I was actually super excited when writing this, only cause this was buzzing around in my brain like an angry jellyfish (Very strange spongebob reference. Disregard that). ** **Well, lemme know what you think! (:**


	5. Separation

**So, nothing to really add that I haven't already said before. Always, a thank you to my lovely readers, who have been the complete cause of my continuation of this story. (:**

**Also, a special thank you to my (Practically beta-reader) reviewer Scriverane, who I wouldn't notice the little mistakes if this person didn't point it out to me all of the time. :]**

**Warning: Although I'm really trying to get out of writing so many angst genre stories (since they make me depressed even though I love them so much. XD), this will have a bit of it. (Not an extreme thing like character death, though.)**

Misaki only stood at the doorway, speechless at the sight of his brother still awake and gazing angrily at him. His eyes made their way to the clock, the time being 11:30. Of course, his brother wasn't happy with the fact that his little brother had been sneaking out in the middle of the night and coming back at any hour of the night without his knowing. But, Misakis explanation only made it worse.

"...Um...Hello, nii-san. I just want to assure you, I wasn't gone too long. I was out for a walk, and just got back!"Misakis face held a bit smile, showing that he wanted to really drive his point across for his brother not to worry. But, his tone said otherwise. He wasn't a good liar, and the shaking of his voice and the nervous laughter only made for more suspicion.

"Misaki," Takahiro began in a serious tone that made shivers run down Misakis spine. "Did you really go out for a walk?" He asked, hinting the disbelief at Misakis claim. He had taken care of his brother for so long that it was easier for him to distinguish between truth and a lie when it came from Misaki. "I went into your room at 10:00, and instead of you being in the bed, there was a line of pillows." The angry tone softened into a rather strict one. His paternal side began to come out.

Misaki couldn't think of anything to say, other than he had been caught. He knew it wasn't right to lie to his brother, but he knew that Takahiro wouldn't let him go see his new friend during the day since he occupied all of his time. His only other option was going out at night, even though Takahiro didn't want Misaki out at night since he didn't trust the locals around. He wasn't sure if Usagi would've been an exception, but he didn't want to find out either.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Misaki." Takahiro turned his attention away from his little brother, whos face looked as though he was going to cry. It hurt him to see his brother that way, but it hurt him more to know that his brother was rebelling against him, even though he had brought him here for a family vacation. He was so worried about Misaki, thinking that the boy could be out dead somewhere because he was running with the wrong crowd. He even considered calling the police, but didn't in hope that Misaki would come back, unharmed and safe.

"Just, do me a favor Misaki, don't make me worry anymore that I already have." He made this statement, standing from the chair he sat in and walking towards the door.

As he made his way out of the room, he didn't turn around to look back.

* * *

It had now been 6 days. 6 days since he had really felt like eating anything. 6 days since he felt the warm feeling that overwhelmed him and made him genuinely smile for the first time in years. 6 days since he had left his bed, and the teddy bear that sat in it. 6 days since he heard that angelic voice saying his name. _Usagi san!_

Usagi just lay in bed, clutching the teddy bear he had so lovingly kept from Misaki. His stomach growled, indicating that he hadn't eaten anything, but he didn't care. He had been so depressed for the last couple of days, his little..."friend" not having come by in almost a week now, and he couldn't understand why. _'Maybe it was because I kissed him...?' _Usagi thought.

His heart was in pain, the pain intensified with every passing moment the brown haired boy wasn't next to him. Never was there a time Usagi thought he would have to face such emotions, these new ones making him try his hardest not to let a few light tears fall from his eyes, although it had happened anyways. His pillow was slightly damp, although he hadn't any knowledge of his crying, his dreams told him otherwise.

He had been having terrible nightmares, most of them being that Misaki wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and running away. He imagined Misaki looking up at him with those big, forest green eyes in utter fear and repulsion. In the dream, he would always see Misaki and try to get near him, but everytime he did, Misaki would run away, leaving him back to where he started. All alone in a house with people who didn't care anything for him other than he was the one they worked for.

He heard the door open, Claude entering and staring down at the man laying in the bed. In his hands, he held a tray with the mans favorite foods. The smell of rice and salmon, along with green tea and various vegetables filled the room, making the growling in Usagis stomach only worse.

"Usami-sama," Claude said, looking down at the pile of undone nerves under the covers. "Try to eat all of it today, instead of just drinking the tea and some of the rice. Please, you're starting to worry the chef as well as all of the maids." He set the food down onto the white side table, took a bow, and excused himself from the room.

Seeing the salmon only made Usagi feel worse and reminded him of Misaki, causing him to turn over away from the sight of it. Even then, even now, he didn't want anything except for his dear Misaki.

* * *

Misaki had been sitting in a chair, staring out of the window at the white house in the distance. He was lonely, even though he had just spent so much time out bonding with Manami since his brother was taking a lazy day. The room only had moonlight seeping into it through the opened window, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore echoed against the walls. His bed was messy from all of the thrashing Misaki did in his sleep, the guilt of leaving Usagi-san without a word hung heavily over his head.

"Usagi-san..." He muttered, almost to tears. He didn't think that being separated from him for so long would make him feel this horrible, but he missed him. So much that it made him want to cry. A jacket hung on the back of the chair, Misaki taking it and wiping his eyes as he tried to catch any tears that may fall before he realized what he had been wiping his eyes with. It was a pajama shirt that Usagi had given him that the man couldn't wear anymore, but he knew it was too big for Misaki. Misaki liked the feel of the fabric against his face, and the scent of the older man almost woven into it. He looked down at his own attire, a casual dress of jeans and a t-shirt, before a thought came to his mind.

He stood up and undressed, stripping quickly and slipping on the giant pajama shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror, the smell of pineapple shampoo and saltwater filled his nostrils, making him yearn for Usagi all the more. He couldn't believe that he was doing it, though he wanted to see Usagi so much, he didn't even care. Going back to the chair, he brought his hands to his face and inhaled softly.

"Usagi-san..."

**Altogether, this time is a good 5 almost 6 weeks now. Which means only a couple of weeks (With all of the time passing, I just don't feel like writing a chapter for almost everyday they get together. Sorry.) for the two of them to finally realize their feelings for each other and do something about it! This story wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be, though. But, that's my fault for not making any extra chapters since I was so focused on the story. Which I'm sure a lot of you don't mind. :) **

**The next chapter will be only days after this happens. :D I try to make them as long as possible (Although 400 words came from my AN.). Okay, with that being said, this will be a fairly short story since I don't have hours and hours on end to devote to writing the story like I did in the summer. So, the ending will be in the next chapter. Sorry. D: For those of you who are wondering about lemons, I'm still not sure yet, but if you suddenly can't find my story easily without changing a few settings, you'll know why. ;)**


	6. Summer Love

**So, last chapter! I literally had a dream about how this chapter was going to go, which I still will be a great thing. :D There will be an extra after this chapter, don't worry. Also, I'm just going to go ahead and answer a question that was asked in the reviews, right here in the story. :D**

The sunlight crept into the room, causing the walls to gain an orange tint to them as the rays of light beamed right into the sleeping face of the 18 year old boy sleeping in his bed. Misaki woke slowly, dazed and a bit confused as to when he had fallen asleep since he had been awake so late last night from the thoughts that buzzed around in his head as he tried to think of a plan to go see Usagi-san.

Slipping out of bed, he walked to the door and looked at the calendar that hung in front. The day marked Saturday, and he only had one more day out on the beach before he was to go back home and prepare for his school year. He ran his fingers along the date, then grimaced at the utter selfishness of his. He glanced at the clock that hung above, the time read 11:30am. Opening the door, he only made a silent vow to himself that today would be the day that he would change everything between them.

As he walked down the stairs, he was met with Manami making breakfast in a robe that had been tied up along with her hair unkempt and down. This left Misaki to believe that there had been some form of activities the previous night that he had slept right through, since Manami wasn't one to make breakfast in such attire. Misakis thoughts ended up leading him back to the sensation of Usagis lips against his own, making him twitch with excitement.

"Good morning, Misaki-kun." Manami said with a smile, Misaki giving a quick nod before sitting down at the table. "So, what's on the schedule today? We've scoured every inch of this place, I don't think there would really be much of anything else to do..."

"Which is why we're going to stay at home today, you look like you could use the rest from all of this running around we've done." Manami replied, putting the rice omelet she had onto a plate and putting it in front of Misaki. "Something suddenly came up at his job, so he's going to be working through today. So, take the day to relax a bit, Misaki-kun." She encouraged, taking a cup of coffee and a plate of food up to the working man upstairs.

Misaki was relieved, since his brother was so busy, it would give him time to at least go see Usagi-san one more time.

* * *

Usagi had been playing the piano for several hours now, distracting himself from the outside world, and especially from thinking of Misaki. He heard the sound of knocking at his door, pausing his playing.

"Come in."

The door opened, and it was again Claude. He held a tray with small sandwiches with various things inside of them. Though this would have been a usual routine thing to do, considering the time had now become 3:30 and it was nearing dinnertime. This visit was a different one, because on top of the food, there was an envelope that only read 'Usagi-san on the front'.

Claude set this tray down without a word, Usagi only looking at him to mutter a thank you before he exited. As Usagi reached for the sandwich, he ended up grabbing for the envelope instead.

"...Misaki?"

* * *

Misaki sat on the empty beach, everyone had gone home for the day as the sun set and the water ran along his feet as he waited. He wasn't sure why he had been waiting, nor was he sure that the person that he had invited to come see him was going to come. He took a sip of the cola he had bought, the carbonated drink stinging his throat.

He looked down at his watch, the time read 7:00. He still had two hours before he was to be back home, telling his brother that he was going to go shopping by himself for a bit and he would be back by 9:00. Although his brother trusted him enough to go, which he was glad about, he couldn't stop feeling a small pang of guilt when he thought about it.

"Misaki..." He heard a voice call out to him, too scared to face the man, he only answered still facing the ocean.

"Usagi-san?" He asked, although he knew the voice could only be from him, he just wanted to hear more of that gentle voice that called his name and spoke to him.

Rather than replying with the answer, Usagi only sat himself down next to Misaki.

"Misaki...look at me." He pleaded quietly, wanting to see the face of the one he had longed to see for so long it almost drove him crazy. Misaki only kept his head facing the ocean, then down at the sand. "I know you invited me out here to say something... Whatever it may be, good or bad, I don't care. Just, please, look at me when you say it at least. Not seeing your face for so long...I missed you."

Misaki reluctantly turned his gaze to meet Usagis. Usagi couldn't help himself anymore, now getting to see Misakis face, he grabbed the boy and held him close to his chest. "Misaki..." He only said once more, the boy trembling in his arms as they shared body heat.

"Usagi-san...I'm sorry." Misaki spoke, gripping the older mans jeans. "I didn't mean to leave you alone like that, I'm sorry." He was able to get rid of the guilt that had been haunting him for so long now as he pulled himself up and laid his head on Usagis shoulder.

Usagi had been so moved by the boys apology, knowing now that Misaki had felt terrible for having not visited him for so long. It only showed that Misaki cared for Usagi-san, so much that he hadn't wanted to leave his side willingly. Usagi didn't question why the boy had disappeared, but he was much happier that Misaki had returned to him. Lifting Misaki from his shoulder, he planted another passionate kiss on his lips, Misaki sitting in his lap and returning the kiss while his arms wrapped around Usagis neck.

Usagi broke the kiss, standing up as he picked Misaki up and held him bridal style. "U-U-Usagi-san, what are you doing?" Misaki asked nervously, embarrassed to be carried in such a way.

"Taking you back to my home...We haven't seen each other in almost 2 weeks now, and I'm already at my limit."

* * *

The room was filled with the sound of pants and moans from Misaki as Usagis sucked on his nipple, his tongue moving in circles around it while his other hand played with the other. Misaki tried to stop the sounds he was making, not wanting the others in the house to hear him.

"Wait, Usagi-sa...aaahh." He tried to call out to the other, his words quickly being stopped as Usagi slipped his hand down the boys pants and grabbed hold of his length. Usagi hungrily kissed Misaki, his tongue roaming the inside of Misakis mouth while pumping at the hard member and running his thumb along the tip while a sticky liquid dripped from the top.

"Usagi-san! I'm gonna come!" He moaned, shakily grabbing hold of the sheets while Usagi only smiled at the sight of his beloved in such ecstasy. He leaned over the boy and whispered into his ear,

"Then come." He teased. Misaki was quickly brought to climax at this remark, arching his back and letting the spasms run through his leg while he trembled, his seed pouring onto his stomach in small bursts. Usagi licked it slowly off of Misaki, the boy blushing at the feeling of being licked all over like this. As Usagi tasted him, he began to slide a finger covered in Misakis fluids at his enterance, making the boy gasp when the finger entered his body.

"Usagi-san..ahh..It hurts." Misaki whined as the finger pulled out, then back inside of him, the motion repeating for several movements.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, please bear with it for a while. It'll get better, I promise." Usagi rubbed Misakis insides, trying to find the spot that would make him cry out, which Misaki quickly let him know when he let out the loudest moan he had all night. Usagi grinned at this, rubbing against the spot while Misaki writhed underneath him.

As Misaki started to loosen up, the first finger was paired with a second, continuing the motions from before and hitting the spot again and again. Misaki couldn't take it anymore, the burning desire inside of him had almost started to take over his whole being and he needed something to help him extinguish this fire. Sliding his hands through Usagis hair, he begged. "Usagi-san...H-Hurry!"

Usagi made no comment at this, but rather he removed his fingers and replaced them with something else, pushing against Misaki. "Misaki, relax." He ordered, pushing himself inside and feeling Misakis legs wrap around him, tightening at the foreign object entering him.

He allowed Misaki time to get used to the feeling of him, although he had wanted to screw him senseless. Misakis hips moved downwards, as though urging Usagi to start. Usagi started his rhythm slowly at first, Misaki letting out moans each time his body was pushed back into and quickening his pace. Misaki kept feeling that spot being pushed against over and over again, his toes curling and his eyes almost falling into the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around Usagis back and gripped the shirt that hung lazily on his shoulders.

As the two started to reach their climax, Usagi pounded harder into Misaki, a small string of saliva dripping down Misakis chin as he was indulged in this pleasure, reaching his peak. His hips moved against Usagis, sending it deeper inside each time.

"Usagi-san!" he yelled the name as he came, Usagi-san letting out a low groan as a hot liquid filled Misakis insides. The two then fell over, spent from their lovemaking as they breathed heavily. Usagi pulled himself out of Misaki and rolled over next to him, laying an arm over Misaki who was still coming down from his high.

They relaxed for a few minutes, regaining composure before one of them spoke. "Misaki...are you alright?" Misaki just nodded, rolling over as to not meet the eyes of the man who he just showed a whole new side of himself to.

Usagi hugged him from behind, kissing his neck softly. "Misaki, you don't know how happy you make me. I didn't ever think I would experience such feelings for anyone. But, you've shown me what true happiness is...

I love you."

Upon this confession, Usagi fell straight to sleep. Misaki couldn't sleep, upon hearing those words, he was way too happy to. Instead, he simply rolled over and buried his face into Usagis chest. "Usagi-san..." He couldn't say these words so easily, so instead he merely sat up and kissed Usagis cheek softly.

"Goodnight, Usagi-san."

* * *

Usagi slept contentedly, happy that he had now been able to finally capture the body and heart of the boy who had captivated him so. He awoke to the sound of seagulls outside of his window, their usual annoying squawking that had made him in a bad mood every morning hadn't phased him today as he opened his eyes to meet the other who had been in his bed last night.

It was at this moment he discovered the absence of the other, running his hands over the sheets where Misaki had been only hours before he had fallen asleep. Startled, he jumped out of bed and grabbed his robe, wrapping it around him and dashing out the door. After a thorough investigation of his home, he realized that Misaki was nowhere to be found.

"Misaki..." He dropped to his knees and buried his face into one hand, holding himself up with the other.

After finally getting the boy back with him, he had disappeared just as quickly.

**Oh Lawdy. What a long chapter. D:**

**I found this ending to be pretty fitting, although I had to really think about whether or not I was going to leave the last part as Misaki in the car as they were on their way home. Or, Usagi discovering that Misaki had left in the middle of the night and went back home the next morning.**

So, what did you guys think of it? Good? Bad? I dunno, My lemon writing isn't so good though, I'm sorry. XD I had fun writing this though. :D


	7. Winter Arrival End

**This is the epilogue to "Once in a lifetime." I don't have much of anything else to say, other than to enjoy reading!**

Misaki sat at his desk, going through work files in the computer and sorting them where they needed to go. The office building stood tall over the city of Tokyo, belonging to a banking company by the name of "Aozora".

It was the middle of December, the snow fell heavily over the city, causing some to really cover up when they had left. The sun had already begun to set as the sky darkened, the city lights becoming more apparent now. Misaki continued typing on the computer, until he heard the voice of a fellow co-worker call out to him. "Misaki, you're still here?" the man questioned, setting down a cup of coffee with a few small containers of creamer and sugar packets as well as a small stirring straw. Misaki only yawned and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I can't leave just yet, I have to finish organizing these materials. I'm almost done though." He answered, pouring cream into his coffee. He had been working all day since 7:00 until now, which was 8:55, almost 9 o'clock. He was dead tired, but being a hard worker, he couldn't bring himself to leave the materials as they were. "Thanks for the coffee." He said to his co-worker, who only smiled at him.

"It's Christmas eve, are you sure you shouldn't be spending this time with someone special?" He asked, slipping his arm into the sleeve of his coat and looking back at Misaki. Misaki merely shook his head, taking another sip of the coffee. "...Well, don't work too hard now."

After exiting the room, Misaki finished his typing and turned the computer off. He said his goodbyes to his boss, after putting on his coat and scarf over his business attire, began his normal stride home, mulling on the words his co-worker had said.

'_Someone special, huh?' _He thought, his hands in his pockets as he stood in the group of people waiting to cross the road. There had been someone special, someone he had still remembered after all this time. Although, he knew he wouldn't see them again. _'By now, he probably hates me for running off like that.'_

He crossed the street along with everyone else, passing by small shops that had closed down while others were still open for people to buy any last minute gifts they had needed to. There was a dull pain in his chest, one that had stuck with him for many years as the snow fell all over his jacket and hair. But, he didn't care. Things were never going to change. He was going to go home, make a small meal and eat in the apartment that he lived in by himself. As reality came crashing down on him, it only made him feel worse.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment complex, a few bags full of ingredients that had been on sale for special holiday foods in each hand. As he made his way to the door, he paused at what he had seen. There, in front of the door, sat a small white teddy bear with a blue ribbon wrapped around its neck and a picture attached to it. Misaki dropped his bags from the mere shock, frantically picking it up and staring at the bear. "No way..." He whispered, his hands starting to shake. He snatched the picture from the bear and stared at it for a minute, recognizing it as the park he had loved going to a few years ago back in his college days, only this time it was covered in snow. He turned the picture over and read the back. "Find me."

Misaki dashed away from his home, not even keeping proper footing as he ran and almost falling over himself. He was so focused on trying to get to that park that he didn't even care how many times he fell or how many people he almost ran into. His mind was only filled with one thought.

"It can't be..." He thought as he entered the park. But, there it was. A gray haired man sat on a bench, staring at his watch with a white box that had a red ribbon wrapped around it sitting next to him. Misaki couldn't even walk slowly, running once more towards the bench and stopping before the man. He was panting, from all of the running but also from trying to hold back the tears that now fell freely onto the snow below.

"Usagi-san..." He muttered, dropping down to the bench and wrapping his arms around the mans neck. "H-H-How did you find me?" he stuttered surprised, tears falling onto the older mans shoulders.

Usagi only smiled, leaning his head onto Misakis and stroking the his hair lovingly. "It took me 3 years of waiting and one year of searching but...I found you, my Misaki." He said, trying to console the boy who was still sobbing silently and clutching him for dear life.

"I never thought I was going to see you again...I even tried going back after graduation, but you had already moved...I could only wonder where you had gone..." Misaki said through his cries, elated to see the man all over again.

"I had already resolved that I was going to search for you then, since I had already spent 3 years of my life waiting for you..."

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that...I thought, I would get my feeling through to you but, I never said them properly." Misaki said, his sobs calming now.

"Then why don't you say it right now?" Usagi asked, handing him the small present box. Misaki looked surprised at the box, undoing the ribbon and letting it fall to the ground. Opening the box, he gasped at what he saw. Inside of it sat a small silver ring, it didn't have any gems on it but rather his own name, 'Misaki' embroidered on the top.

"Usagi-san...this is...?" He asked, looking back at him questioningly.

"I know that a marriage between two men isn't possible but...I just want to make you feel like we will never be separated again. I want to be with you, always." Usagi said, taking the ring and slipping it onto Misakis finger. Misaki welled back up with elated tears once more, Usagi giving him a kiss and Misaki returning it gratefully.

"I love you, Usagi-san..."

**Awwww. Look at all of this love going around! Haha. (: I have to say, thank all of you who read and reviewed, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story of mine. :D So, i'm pretty happy.**

**Hope all of you enjoyed the story, and hope to see you when I start my next one. (:**


End file.
